Odc.14 Nieudany eksperyment
Chris: Siemano po raz kolejny, ostatnio moją rolę przejął szef kuchni i trzeba przyznać nieźle mu szło. Po wyścigu jachtowym ostatecznie odpadł Duncan. Zostańcie ze mną w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Cody: Cieszę się że Duncan odpadł. Tyler: Ja też miałem go już dość. Bridgette: Ach dajcie spokój. I tak już nie ma wyzwań grupowych. Cody: Nieszkodzi, wszyscy wiemy że ja wygram. Tyler: Serio? Ja nie wiedziałem. Beth: Idę na dół, sprawdę czy Chris czegoś nie szykuję. Chris: O witaj Beth. Przekaż reszcie że za pięć minut mają się stawić na dole. Beth: A co mamy dzisiaj w planach? Chris: Zobaczysz. Geoff: Jesteśmy. Chris: Ok, dzisiaj zabiorę was do miejskiego laboratorium oraz szpitala. Gwen: O nie, to będie straszne. Chris: Wiesz że to możliwe? Przygotowałem dziś dla was szereg konkurencji. Kto im nie podoła odpada, i tak dalej aż zostanie jedna osoba, która zgranie nietykalność. Reszta będzie zagrożona. Courtney: Świetnie, aż boje się pomyśleć co on przygotował w tym laboratorium. Chris: Dobra, dość gadania czas na pierwsze wyzwanie. Każdy dostanie składniki w probówkach. Ten, kto zmiesza je tak, że nie rozprysną się mu na twarzy lub po prostu nie wybuchną, przechodzą dalej. Każdy ma wyznaczone miejsce na sali. Wszędzie są jednakowe składniki, zaczynajcie. Courtney: No więc, hmmm...może to. Noah: To prościzna, zmieszam kwas solny z keczupem pomidorowym i troszke płynu do mycia naczyń. Jest, skończyłem. Chris: Świetnie, przechodzisz dalej. Gwen: Nie rozumiem, nigdy nie byłam dobra z chemii, zmieszam to i to...! Ał! Chris: Ojojoj, to musiało boleć, ale niestety odpadasz. Cody: Zobaczmy co my tu mamy. Keczup? Z czym kolwiek to zmieszam i tak nie wybuchnie..Ałaaa! Chris: A jednak, odpadasz. Tyler: Moja kolej, płyn do mycia naczyń, woda utleniona i powinno być dobrze. Tak. Chris: Świetnie Tyler, przechodzisz dalej. Bridgette: Głupi ma szczęście. Chris: Tak, a co ty przygotowałaś? Bridgette: Zmieszałam to i owo. Wodę z Keczupem i sokiem pomarańczowym. Chris: Świetnie, ty również przechodzisz do kolejnej rundy. Courtney: Skończyłam, obyło się bez wybuchów. Chris: Ok, a wy chłopaki? Geoff: Coś mi nie idze. Mogę dostać inne zadanie? Chris: Niestety nie stary. Masz jeszcze trochę czasu. Trent: Mi się udało. Nic nie wybuchło. Beth: Nie wyszło, mam jakieś plamy na twarzy? Chris: Eeee, tak, idź do szefa on Ci pomorze. I odpadasz, Trent ty za to przechodzisz dalej. DJ: Nie mam zamiaru tego dotykać, a jeśli dostanę jakiejś tropikalnej choroby? Geoff: Może sprubuję to...Ał. Chris: Oboje odpadacie. Nie wyszło wam. Dobra, w kolejnej rundzie znajdują się, Courtney, Trent, Noah, Bridgette oraz Tyler. W następnym pomieszczeniu czeka was kolejne wyzwanie. Za mną. Tyler: Ciekawe co to będzie. Chris: Oto sala operacyjna. Bridgette: Nienawidzę szptali, a tym bardziej sal operacyjnych. Courtney: A co tam leży przykryte? Chris: A to, to wasze kolejne zadanie. Courtney: Ty żartujesz nie? Chris: Oczywiście że nie. Polegało będzie na sekcji zwłok, kto pierwszy pokroi swoje zwłoki według nakreskowanych linii, przy czym nie zwymioruje, dostanie się do kolejnej rundy. Powoli was tracimy, a dla niektórych to może być szok. Courtney: Blee, ochyda. Bridgette: Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić, odpadam. Noah: Świetnie, jako przyszły uczony, nie zamierzam tego zadania zawalić. Chris: Świetnie Noah, przechodzisz dalej. Bridgette odpada. Tyler: To nie może być takie straszne, jakoś pójdzie. Trent: Ochyda, nie mogę, błeeee... Chris: Tylko potem wyczyścisz podłogę, nie? Trent wypada, Tyler przechodzi dalej, a ty Courtney? Courtney: Nie zrobie tego, to ochydne, mogę dostać zawału. Chris: To spadaj. Finałowa bujka o nietykalność odbędzie się między Tylerem a Noah. Noah: Jeśli będzie trzeba chodź trochę pomyśleć, to nie ma o czym gadać. Chris: I finałowe zadanie to będzie jak najszybsze złożenie kościotrupa z rozrzuconych tam kości, a następnie powiesicie je na taktych szalkach. Ale uważajcie kości są śliskie i nie będzie łatwo. Tyler: Mam szczęście że nie trzeba przy tym myśleć. Noah: A jak połączysz czaszkę z żebrem? Biore się za składanie. Tyler: Mam ty cztery żebra, ile żeber ma człowiek? Noah: Policz sobie, ja już układam kości od rąk. Tyler: Czaszka, kręgosłup... Noah: Zostały mi tylko nogi i czaszka. łatwo pójdzie. Chris: Noah jest na prowadzeniu, już prawie skończył. W czasie gdy Tyler będzie się zastanawiał gdzie należy umieścić kości żebrowe, Noah będzie już wieszał, z tym jednak łatwo nie będzie. Noah: Jest cały, teraz powiesić...ale co jest? Chris: Oto ten haczyk w zadaniu. Noah: Dosłownie, czemu jest zawieszony dołu? Ale nie postarałeś się z tym, na prawdę kiepsko, to będzie łatwiutkie. Chris: No, nie dał się nabrać. Tyler: Już prawie złożyłem. Chris: Nie trudź się ziom, ogłaszam że Noah wygrał i jest dzisiaj nietykalny. Oddajcie wszyscy głosy i za godzinę spotykamy się tam gdzie zawsze. Przemyślenia zawodnków: Tyler: Było blisko, ale nie wygrałem, głosuję na DJa. Cody: Głosuję na Beth, nie ma co gadać. Bridgette: Nadal głosuję na Beth, powoli zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Noah: Jestem bezpieczy, na szczęście, głosuję na Geoffa, zauważyłem że jest mocnym przyciwnikiem, i tak nikt inny o tym nie pomyślał. Courtney: Głos na DJa, powinien się opanować z tą sympatią do tej przytulanki. Gwen: Głos na Beth, jest brzydka i zbytnio zarozumiała, niech stąd spada. Beth: Głosuję na Courtney, jest twardą rywalką, a ja chce wygrać. Geoff: Ja zagłosuję na DJa, przesadza z tą przytulanką. Trent: Głosuję na DJa, ale bez komentarza. DJ: Panie misiaczku, mamy zwycięztwo jak w banku, głosujemy na Courtney. Chris: Oddaliście głosy, zaraz się przekonamy kto zostanie, kto wyleci, ale bezpieczny jest Noah, łap odznakę. Kolejnymi bezpiecznymi są Tyler oraz Bridgette. Bridgette: O tak. Chris: Cody...ty również zostajesz. Cody: Juhuu. Chris: Gwen oraz Trent, jesteście bezpieczni. Gwen: Świetnie, udało się. Chris: Geoff, zostajesz. Geoff: Dzięki ziom,tak się ciesze. Chris: Następną bezpieczną osobą jest Courtney. Courtney: Wiedziałam, nie wykurzycie mnie tak szybko. Chris: DJ i Beth, Beth drugi raz z rzędu jesteś zagrożona, jednak, dzisiaj to ty zostajesz. Beth: Juhuu, dziękuje. Chris: DJ, w twoim przypadku nie wszystko może być takie złe. DJ: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Możesz wywalić pana misisaczka, sam zostaniesz w programie. DJ: Co? Zartujesz, nie mogę teo zrobić. Chris: A gdy w gre wchodzi potężna gotówka? Będziesz mógł sobie kupić tysiące takich przytulanek. DJ: No, dobra, ale to bardzo trudne. Wybacz i żegnaj panie misisaczku. Chris: No wreszcie, już miałem go dość, w każdym razie DJ ocalał koszem swojej najukochańszej zabawki, co będzie dalej i kto odpadnie, tego przekonacie się w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.